Ch 2/TV Listings/3rd-9th December 2016
Saturday * 10:00am; '''The Loud House (US) * '''10:15am; '''Patty's World (NK) * '''10:25am; '''Gracie The Church Cat (EK) * '''10:40am: '''Newzine (NN) * '''10:45am; '''SpongeBob SquarePants (US) * '''11:00am; '''Star Wars Rebels (US) * '''11:25am; '''Victorious (US) * '''11:50am; '''Rex The Runt (UK) * '''12:00pm; '''Chart Attack (UEKN) * '''1:00pm; NEW: '''Food Live (EK) * '''2:00pm; '''Our World (NZ) * '''3:00pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''A Christmas Story (1983) (US) * '''5:00pm; FINALE: '''60 Minutes Vicnora * '''6:00pm; '''El Kadsreian Idol (EK) * '''8:00pm; FINALE: '''Robotman vs. the Technic Heroes (EK) * '''8:40pm; '''RWBY (US) * '''9:00pm; FINALE: '''Escape The Night (US) * '''9:30pm; FINALE: '''Package Deal (CA) * '''10:00pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''Christmas Beep (2007) (EK) Sunday * '''10:00am; '''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (US) * '''10:25am; '''Atomic Puppet (CA) * '''10:40am; '''Jamie's Got Tentacles! (EK) * '''10:55am; '''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinijtzu (US) * '''11:20am; FINALE: '''Paradise Run Vicnora * '''11:45am; '''Gracie The Church Cat (EK) * '''12:00pm; NEW: '''Heartland (CA) * '''1:00pm; Ch 2 Sports: '''English Premier League * '''3:00pm; '''English Premier League Extra * '''3:30pm; '''The Last Warriors (RM) * '''5:00pm; '''East (EK) * '''5:30pm; NEW: '''Single By 30 (US) * '''6:00pm; '''El Kadsreian Idol (EK) * '''8:00pm; '''Lethal Weapon (US) * '''9:00pm; FINALE: '''Y2K (EK) * '''10:00pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''Felony (2013) (AU) * '''12:05am; '''Good Game Vicnora * '''12:35am; '''Rapdio Vicnora Monday * '''2:00pm; '''Sesame Street (US) * '''3:00pm; '''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (FR) * '''3:30pm; NEW: '''School of Rock (US) * '''4:00pm; '''Tower Prep (US) * '''5:00pm; '''The Studio Floor * '''6:00pm; '''News 2 * '''6:30pm; NEW: '''Christmas Line * '''7:00pm; '''The Simpsons (US) * '''7:30pm; '''Zaki * '''8:30pm; '''Police Ten 7 El Kadsre (EK) * '''9:00pm; '''Monkey Diaries (NK) * '''9:30pm; '''21 Guns (RM) * '''10:30pm; '''Music Academy on Live: Student Freaks * '''11:30pm; '''Cultural Agenda (UEKN) Tuesday * '''2:00pm; '''Sesame Street (US) * '''3:00pm; FINALE: '''The Deep (AU) * '''3:30pm; '''The Next Step (CA) * '''4:00pm; '''Tower Prep (US) * '''5:00pm; '''Quality Contest (NK) * '''5:30pm; '''Neighbours (EK) * '''6:00pm; '''News 2 * '''6:30pm; '''Christmas Line * '''7:00pm; '''The Simpsons (US) * '''7:30pm; '''First Dates El Kadsre (EK) * '''8:30pm; '''UnifyArts * '''9:00pm; '''Pop Vox (NN) * '''9:30pm; FINALE: '''Halo The Series (RM) * '''10:30pm; FINALE: '''Twist * '''11:30pm; '''Cultural Agenda (UEKN) Wednesday * '''2:00pm; '''Sesame Street (US) * '''3:00pm; '''Adventure Time (US) * '''3:15pm; '''Regular Show (US) * '''3:30pm; NEW: '''Legendary Dudas (US) * '''4:00pm; '''Tower Prep (US) * '''5:00pm; '''Life on Line (EK) * '''6:00pm; '''News 2 * '''6:30pm; '''Christmas Line * '''7:00pm; '''The Simpsons (US) * '''7:30pm; '''The Big Bang Theory (US) * '''8:00pm; '''2 Broke Girls (US) * '''8:30pm; '''South Park (US) * '''9:00pm; '''Harry Enfield's Television Programme (UK) * '''9:35pm; FINALE: '''Scream Queens (US) * '''10:30pm; FINALE: '''Microserfs (NN) * '''11:30pm; FINALE: '''The DVD Show (EK) * '''12:00am (midnight); '''Cultural Agenda (UEKN) Thursday * '''2:00pm; '''Sesame Street (US) * '''3:00pm; FINALE: '''DreamWorksTV (CA) * '''3:30pm; '''Henry Danger (US) * '''4:00pm; '''Tower Prep (US) * '''5:00pm; '''Ice & Blood (NK) * '''6:00pm; '''News 2 * '''6:30pm; '''Christmas Line * '''7:00pm; '''The Simpsons (US) * '''7:30pm; '''Renters El Kadsre (EK) * '''8:00pm; '''Motorway Patrol El Kadsre (EK) * '''8:30pm; '''Tis The Seasons * '''9:30pm; '''Unwrapped (RM) * '''10:30pm; FINALE: '''The Walking Dead (US) * '''11:30pm; '''Cultural Agenda (UEKN) Friday * '''2:00pm; '''Sesame Street (US) * '''3:00pm; '''Supernoobs (CA) * '''3:15pm; '''Sally Bollywood (AU) * '''3:30pm; FINALE: '''Mako Mermaids (AU) * '''4:00pm; '''Tower Prep (US) * '''5:00pm; '''News 2 * '''5:30pm; Ch 2 Movies: Bionicle IV: Legends of Metru Nui (VU) (1984) * '''9:30pm; Ch 2 Specials: '''Santa Clause It's Coming to Town * '''10:00pm; '''Sword Art Online (JP) * '''10:30pm; FINALE: '''Scare PewDiePie (US) * '''11:00pm; '''Mystery Train (EK) Category:Fictional TV guide Category:TV listings Category:Vicnora Category:2016 Category:TWO2 Category:Lists Category:Television Category:2010s Category:Television in Vicnora